Just a Little White Lie
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare: PeterJason slash: “Shouldn’t be what?” Peter smiled as if this were an entirely innocent time for this conversation to be taking place.


Peter fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Jason down with him. He arched his hips up against Jason, hands tugging skillfully at the other boys jeans, shimmying them down his hips without ever undoing the zipper.

A moan fell from Jason's lips, filling Peter's mouth with the deep vibrations, and he swallowed it in. One hand braced himself up over Peter, the other fumbling to undo Peter's jeans. It was almost as if the roles had been reversed, Peter's slow curious hands becoming Jason's skillful eager ones, lust and clumsiness lost somewhere in the translation of idiotic teenage hormones and adult passion.

Peter never stopped kissing Jason when he pulled away, trailing his lips down his boyfriends jaw.

"We shouldn't be-" Jason gasped sharply as Jason finally pulled his zipper down, wasting no time before his fingers enclosed Jason's erection. "_Fuck_ Peter!"

"Shouldn't be what?" Peter smiled as if this were an entirely innocent time for this conversation to be taking place.

"_This_." It came out almost a growl as Jason moaned again, louder this time as Peter's lips were no longer creating a barrier over Jason's. He had to stop trying to get Peter's jeans off and use both hands to brace himself up, to keep from collapsing over Peter.

"We're not exactly new at this Jase." Peter was still using a 'playful banter' tone, but with each twist of his wrist, his eyes sparked with more torturing experience.

"Ya, but- but we've never done it- _fuck Pete_! – We-we've never done it at your house." He had to work to keep it coming out a coherent statement.

Peter merely smirked wider, and it was clear that that was exactly why he was enjoying this so much. "You came to visit me. What did you think was gonna happen?"

"I have a hotel for this kind of thing." Jason rocked his hips rhythmically in time with Peter's hand, his actions set clear against what he was saying.

"This is better." Peter dropped his voice, low and gravely, a sound that Jason hardly ever heard, even in this situation. "Now my bed will smell like you when you leave."

Fuck if that wasn't all it took to make Jason shiver, spine to toes. Jason couldn't even form a response to that. "You mom could-could be home at any minute." Not that he was doing anything to hinder Peter's actions.

He could feel Peter's breath hot against his ear, squeezing his fingers just a bit tighter around Jason, causing the blonde to gasp. "Then tell me to stop." Each word was firm and deliberate. His mouth never moved away from Jason's ear, biting his earlobe softly and sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth.

Jason couldn't breathe right now. This was a totally different side of Peter, one that made Jason wonder where the boy he had been fucking for over a year had gone. He looked down at Peter; his own hand circling around Peter's to stop him. "Stop."

Peter smiled lazily up at him, eyes half hooded and amused as if he had been expecting this very answer. "What're you gonna do about it?" Ohh it was all too clear they were playing on Peter's turf now. Well fuck that.

Jason pulled back, sitting up just slightly as he pulled Peter's hand away from his erection. "Guess you'll just have to see huh?" His expert hands were back to work as he ran his fingers over the bulge in Peter's jeans, causing the smaller boy to squirm, before pulling his zipper down, discarding the boxers and jeans all at once. He kicked his own jeans the rest of the way off, not even bothering to pull their shirts off before his fingers were pressed to Peter's lips, pulling his mouth open. "Suck."

Peter smirked a bit, allowing Jason's fingers into his mouth and licking around and between them, mimicking such a similar action with the same look in his eyes.

As Jason watched Peter, suppressing a moan at the sensation, his free hand ran down Peter's thigh, lifting the brunette's legs to wrap them around his own waist. Once his fingers were good and wet, he pulled them from Peter's mouth, his lips smacking back together with a wet popping sound. Jason's fingers enclosed around his own erection, spreading Peter's saliva like a lubricant, before both his hands clutched at Peter's hips. He locked eyes with Peter for a fraction of a moment before thrusting into him, watching Peter's head fall back with a loud moan. "_Jaaason_!-" It was only a matter of seconds before Peter was pressing back against him and betting for more. And Jason was more than happy to oblige.

After several hard thrusts, Jason was hitting that spot in Peter, feeling the boy shake with pleasure beneath him. Peter's toes curled, his fingers clutching into the sheets. "God Jason. I can't-" He was cut off with another sharp gasp as Jason's fingers circled around his erection. "I can't-I'm gonna-" It didn't need to be said, so Jason crashed his lips back over Peter's, swallowing in the scream as Peter came over his fingers. After only a few more thrusts, Jason was coming too, deep inside and moaning his name.

Jason collapsed into a wet sticky pile beside Peter, using all his left over effort to pull his shirt off, using it to wipe them clean, or as clean as they could get without a shower. He tossed the shirt to the side, pulling Peter to him. "We should probably get cleaned up before your mom gets home." He kissed the top of Peter's head, letting his erratic breathing steady it's self.

"She's got the night shift at the hospital."

Jason stopped, looking down at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Then… why did you tell me she could be home any minute?"

Peter smirked up at him. "That was for fun."

Jason's jaw dropped a bit, faking abuse. "You _lied_ to get me into bed?!"

But Peter just went right on smiling, kissing Jason's jaw. "Yeah. What're you gonna do about it?"

Jason smirked back.


End file.
